Decisiones
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Es el Onceavo cumpleaños de Timmy Tunner. Él se da cuenta que, aunque siga creyendo en las hadas, él perderá a sus padrinos cuando sea mayor por lo que toma una decisión: siempre ser un niño de corazón y mente con tal de que ellos nunca se vayan.


Era un hermoso día. Timmy aún dormía cuando los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana abierta, pero eso no evito que continuara con su sueño, después de todo no había clases y no tenía razón para levantarse temprano.

Pero a diferencia de su ahijado, sus padrinos despertaron, dejaron sus formas de peses dorados para tomar sus verdaderas apariencias. Flotaron sobre su cama un rato. Wanda en voz baja empezó a contar mientras lo señalaba con su mano, pero antes de llegar a tres padre e hijo utilizaron su magia. Fuegos artificiales, luces, serpentinas y un enorme letrero de luces con la leyenda: Feliz Cumpleaños, aparecieron.

-¡Ah!- grito por el ruido causado saltando de su cama

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- gritaron Cosmo y Wanda apareciendo frente al letrero y Poof lo abrazaba

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro recordando lo que significaba. ¡Regalos y Pastel de Cumpleaños! Este último no tardó en aparecer. Un enorme pastel se descubrió tras disiparse una nube, de casi dos metros de alto, de tres niveles.

-Pide un deseo Timmy- le dijo Wanda al tiempo que apareciera una plataforma para alcanzar las 11 velitas en lo alto

Él no tuvo que pensar en su deseo. Lleno sus pulmones para luego soltarlo sobre las inocentes llamas de las velitas.

-¿Qué pediste?- pregunto Cosmo emocionado

-Que siempre sean mis padrinos- les dijo antes de saltar sobre el pastel para comerlo

La pareja intercambio una mirada de tristeza, pero decidieron silenciosamente no decir nada al respecto. Volvieron a sonreír para unirse a los niños en comer el enorme pastel.

Cuando finalmente bajo no encontró a sus padres. Estaba acostumbrado a que ellos no siempre estuvieran con él. Pero siendo sus cumpleaños seguramente le tendrían preparado una sorpresa para más tarde y eso lo emociona.

Salió de su casa en busca de sus amigos. Esperando ansiosamente los regalos para él. Pero a pesar de buscarlos no los encontró. Se sintió decepcionado por esto. Aún así su ánimo no cambio mucho. Aún creía que planeaban algo grande para él.

Paseaba tranquilamente en el parque cuando noto como alguien lo seguía. A pesar de buscar repetidas veces no lograba encontrar al culpable ¡ni un sospechoso!

-¿Qué ocurre Timmy?- pregunto Wanda preocupada en la rama de un árbol en forma de un pájaro rosa junto con su familia

-Alguien me sigue- contesto extrañado -¡pero no hay nadie!

-Debe ser bueno

-El niño decidió que solo era su imaginación y prefirió ignorar ese presentimiento. Camino de regreso a su cada esperando que sea lo que sea que le preparan ya estuviera listo.

Entonces se escuchó el ruido de una rama rompiéndose antes de ver a Crocker caer de la rama de un árbol lejano.

-Tuve que adivinarlo- se dijo al ver a su profesor, no se preocupó por su estado y retorno su marcha sin preocuparse. Estaba seguro que no obtuvo ninguna evidencia sobre sus padrinos y parecía no tener algún desquiciado plan para quitárselos.

-Un momento- exigió el loco interponiéndose en el camino de su alumno

-¿Qué?- pregunto fastidiado

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

-Si

-¿Y aún crees en los padrinos mágicos?- lo último lo dijo haciendo poses abstractas

- ¿Por qué pregunta eso?- desconfiado e interesado en su pregunta, no es algo común de él

-Aún eres un niño, pero muchos empiezan a crecer a tu edad- dijo serio buscando la respuesta que le interesaba –empiezan a dejar de creer, el próximo año te puedes considerar un puberto, si es así ¿solo me queda un año para poder hacerme de tus padrinos?- Timmy sintió una punzada en el corazón ante esa pregunta ¿su loco profesor tendría razón y solo conservaría a sus padrinos un año más? ¡No! Eso tenía que ser una mentira –o hasta los 15 o 16 –siguieron ignorando al niño, siguiendo con sus meditaciones –cuando seas un adolecente, o hasta los 18 cuando seas adulto, crecer significa tantas cosas ¿qué tomaran en cuenta los Padrinos Mágicos?- pregunto al aire y se quedó en el suelo al caer tras sus extrañas posturas. Antes no lo había pensado pero un cumpleaños te recuerda como el tiempo pasa, que vas creciendo. Para él eso era malo. Timmy era el primer niño con Padrinos que conocía y necesitaba cuanto tiempo le quedaba para atrapar esas increíbles criaturas.

Pensando en eso no se dio cuenta cuando el pequeño corrió alejándose de él. Sabía que tarde o temprano perdería a sus amigos, pero preferiría que fuera tarde, muy tarde cuando eso pasará.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa, intentando en no pensar en lo dicho por el Sr. Crocker abrió la puerta, no le dio importancia a que extrañamente todo estuviera completamente oscuro. Ayudando al propósito de los que se escondían en la oscuridad.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- gritaron todos al tiempo que las luces se prendían para mostrar la decoración de una fiesta de cumpleaños y a las personas reunidas para festejar

Pasada la sorpresa de Timmy, este se puso muy feliz. Se olvidó de sus preocupaciones y fue recibiendo uno a uno los regalos que le dieron de cada uno de los presentes. Sus mejores amigos, sus amigos de repuesto, Tooti, quien evito en todo momento hasta que pudo, con ayuda de sus padrinos, logró deshacerse de ella, Mark, el extraterrestre, también estuvo presente, aunque se deshizo de su regalo tan pronto como lo obtuvo. Al estierco no se le considera un buen regalo en la Tierra. Jugaron, comieron dulces y pastel. Toda tristeza era olvidada, solo importaba divertirse.

Pero todo tiene que terminar. Su fin comenzó con un comentario de su madre. Orgullosa de su hijo que crecía, una año más dejaría la primaria y ya no sería su pequeño niño. Cosas de madres. Eso se sintió como un pinchazo pero las cosas empeoraron con su torpe padre, exagerando, yendo más lejos. Fue peor cuando sus amigos dijeron sus planes a futuro, sus metas, incluso el chico del barro tenía.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió desesperado del lugar. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a donde nadie lograra encontrarlo. Donde nadie lo pudiera ver. Ahí se sentó intentando olvidar todo.

Alguna vez también le emociono pensar en eso. Pero ahora sabe que si crece perderá a los amigos más importantes que tiene. Le aterra pensar en eso.

-Timmy- dijo preocupada Wanda acercándose al niño junto con su familia

Podría esconderse del mundo, puede que a nadie le importe, pero ellos permanecían a su lado.

-Lo he decidido

-¿Qué?

-No dejare que me separen de ustedes

-Pero Timmy…

-Aunque crezca hay una forma que ustedes sigan a mi lado

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto inocentemente Cosmo

-¿Recuerdan la vez que desee ser adulto? Si sigo siendo un niño de mente y corazón Jorgen no podrá obligarlos a dejarme, no me importa lo que tenga que pasar no permitiré que me separen de ustedes

Poof voló a su lado para abrazarlo encantado con la idea. No podía imaginar una vida donde no estuviera su hermano.

Cosmo y Wanda se miraron preocupados sabían que sería difícil, pero si le eran sinceros tampoco querían dejarlo. Pasarían siglos antes de conocer alguien que se le comparará. No por nada había un cuarto dedicado exclusivamente al chico en su casa.

Pero no era momento para preocuparse por esos detalles. Disfrutarían del momento y dejarían al futuro decidir su porvenir.

Se unieron al abrazó colectivo dispuestos a gozar del instante que compartían con su ahijado de gorra rosada.

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfic de los Padrinos Mágicos. Lo empece a escribir cuando anunciaron la pelicula de cuando Timmy crece, pero al verla me di cuenta que me lo había tomado demaciado enserio. Ni siquiera parece que haya sido una desición complicada. Antes tenía la idea de que fue algo díficil, se puede ver en el fic eso, pero encontre de nuevo el fic entre mis hojas y decidi a terminarlo. Aunque ignoré como se mostraba en la pelicula logre mostrar lo que quería.

En fin espero les guste y me dejen algún review.

Nos vemos!

Pd: si alguien sabe en que genero debo ponerlo se lo agradeceré


End file.
